Hammer
”Camera, He’s my PRO!” = -Hammer's 1st line (and the first line ever in CTW), and a recurring line that he says ot Umbrella. = Hammer is tricky and he always says "Hey there!", he mostly says that to Umbrella. He was a part of The Awesome Team but was eliminated early in the game, but his popularity let him rejoin, so now he is part of The Sweet Objects and of course Challenge To Win. Challenge To Win Episode 1 The Meeting At the first scene, Hammer did a trick with Umbrella, saying there is something in Umbrella's eye, then spraying water on his face with a water gun. At the moment with the teams, Asteroid chooses Hammer, he is the last chosen on his team, but not the last chosen of all the characters. At the challenge, Hammer said he was wrong at a question. Challenge To Win Episode 2: Mountain of Sadness During the challenge, told Fat Alien and Umbrella about the trampoline. Later, Hammer jumped in the trampoline, at the end, Key jumped at the trampoline and she said thanks to Hammer, because of that, he was angry and his team was up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 3 Cooking and Eating At the beggining, Hammer told Umbrella what he found. It was a tape, and he played it on the Tape Player. At the elimination, Hammer had 2 prize votes, that's 4th at the most prize votes, 1st at the most prize votes is Umbrella with 7 votes. Hammer got 9 elimination votes, and was out. At the end, Microphone vomited Umbrella, and he fell in the eliminated contestants place. Hammer said Umbrella is eliminated. Challenge To Win Episode 4 Christmas Happiness Hammer was shown at the end, he said to Umbrella that his present is better, when he opened it, he closed it and he told everyone who was with him that he haves more candy. Trivia *Hammer said the first line ever in Challenge to Win, which is "Hey there, Umbrella!" * Hammer is one of the two contestants to be on both teams, the other being Melon. * According to Camera, Hammer has no memory of his existence, just because he said that he wouldn't tell Asteroid his talent, because he called him a stranger. * Hammer, Candy Cane, Yellow Spider are the only 2 characters to use their immunity cards to eliminate others, the ones being Party Hat, Wheel, and Umbrella. * Hammer is the first contestant to rejoin properly (Umbrella rejoined, but only because Microphone ate him and barfed him out onto the Eliminated Contestant's Place) * Hammer is the only contestant confirmed to have a family, as in CTW 13, he said "My mother said not to talk to strangers" * Hammer is the tallest contestant in the show. * There in a Hammer in Object Havoc Who do you think Hammer is better friends with Camera Umbrella Gallery Hammer idle.png|Hammer Hammer cool.png Hammer1.png|Hammer Pose Hammer body.png|Hammer Idle HammerIdle.png|Hammer idle 2 HTU.jpg|Hammer tricks Umbrella in the 1st episode. Candy.jpg|Hammer got Candy for Christmas!!! Picture 4.png|Hammer in CTW 1 HammerFront.png Hammer.png Challenge To Win Hammer.png 73B69507-4562-4AD3-8510-1ACEB633BC04.jpeg|Hammer FLYING INTO SPACE! 3F62FC69-5EF1-40E9-8DF0-DC15F66ED509.jpeg|Hammer with muscles Category:Male Category:The awesome team Category:Tool Category:Rejoined Category:The Sweet Objects Category:Voiced by 100dcx Category:Generation 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants who appear in another object show Category:Brown Category:Eliminated Category:Gray Category:Grey Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Nice Category:Mean Category:Team Object Category:Loser Category:Team Awesome Category:Female Category:Jerk Category:Pitched Down Category:Object Havoc Category:Generation 3 Eliminated Contestants Category:The Awesome Team Category:The Sweet Objects/Big Team Category:Strong Category:Merge Category:Jealous Category:Metal Category:Friendly Category:Protagonists